bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush
Big Time Rush is a Nickelodeon TV show about a group of teenage guys who unexpectedly get a chance to pursue stardom together in the music industry. Big Time Rush (also known as BTR) is band in real life and in the show.Big Time Rush is an American boy band formed in Los Angeles, California, in 2009. The band consists of members Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson. The band released its debut album, BTR in October 2010 and a second studio album, Elevate, was released on November 21, 2011. Big Time Rush (Real Life) '2009-2010: Beginnings and BTR' Big Time Rush signed a record deal in 2009 simultaneously with the television series, Big Time Rush. Their debut single, "Big Time Rush", was released on November 29, 2009. It debuted during a one-hour special preview of the series and it is currently the show's opening theme. The series also saw the releases of other promotional singles including "City Is Ours" and "Any Kind of Guy". Big Time Rush also covered a Play song titled "Famous". The song was released on iTunes on June 29, 2010. Another song, "Halfway There", was released to iTunes on April 27, 2010 after its premiere on the series. The single has become their first to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 93 due to strong digital sales.On September 21, 2010, Big Time Rush released a promotional single, "Til' I Forget About You", to promote the release of their debut album. The album, titled B.T.R., was released on October 11, 2010. It debuted at number 3 on the Billboard 200, selling 67,000 copies in its first week of release. The album also peaked at number 4 on the "Top Internet Albums" and number one on "Top Soundtracks". Its track "Big Night" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 79, making it their highest peaking single. The album was later certified Gold for shipments of 500,000 copies in the U.S. and has currently sold over 900,000 copies worldwide. In November 2010, it was announced that a Christmas special of Big Time Rush would debut later that month, and that a Christmas EP would be released to coincide with the episode. The EP, titled Holiday Bundle was released on November 30, 2010. They covered All I Want For Christmas Is You, originally performed by Mariah Carey, with fellow Nickelodeon star Miranda Cosgrove. On February 15 2011, "Boyfriend" was released as the band's first official single to mainstream US radio. "Boyfriend" peaked at number seventy-two on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming their most successful song to date. It peaked at number 30 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart in March 2011. A remix of "Boyfriend" which featured New Boyz was leaked onto the internet. Big Time Rush was Nominated For MTV's Breakthrough Band award Honor in 2011 As Well. '2011-present: Elevate, 2012 Touring, and New Album, Windows Down' On July 22, 2011, the band released a promotional single, "If I Ruled The World" featuring Iyaz, off their second album, Elevate released on November 21, 2011. The first single, "Music Sounds Better With U," written by the band and Ryan Tedder from OneRepublic, was released on November 1, 2011. Elevate debuted at number 12 on the Billboard 200, for selling over 70,000 copies in its first week. According to Forbes.com, Big Time Rush has amassed a net worth of about $8 million dollars in 2011 making them one of the youngest top earners of that year. Shortly before the release of the Elevate, the band announced a national tour. The Better With U Tour starting in February 2012, which counts with sixteen dates. Several dates sold out within minutes of the announcement. British-Irish boyband One Direction will be touring with Big Time Rush for 10 out of sixteen dates. Big Time Rush has announced a summer national tour starting July 5 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus OH and ending September 18 at the Rose Garden Arena in Portland OR. Cody Simpson and Rachel Crow will be opening up for Big Time Rush. The dates for California sold out within minutes. Big Time Rush is currently filming the third season of "Big Time Rush". The group is currently writing new songs for the 3rd season of their show, in addition for their 3rd album, which is expected to be released in late 2012 or early 2013. On March 31, 2012, Big Time Rush released a music video for the song Time Of Our Life with other Nickelodeon stars including themselves, Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillies, How To Rock Cast, and more. In March 2012 Big Time Rush co-hosted MTV's 10 on top. Their latest single, Windows Down, was released on June 25, 2012 and reached #62 (out of 200) on the "Top Pop Songs" chart of iTunes within 6 hours of its release. The song peaked at #17, making it the group's biggest hit song on iTunes, but it dropped back to 21 a few hours later. As of June 28, 1:30 AM PST, it still currently sits at #21. The music video was filmed in Maui, Hawaii and was released on June 22, three days before the single's iTunes release. Within 24 hours, the music video shot to #2 on the iTunes music video charts, second to Katy Perry's Wide Awake. It has since dropped to #3, third to Call Me Maybe, which it overtook earlier that week. Plot of the Show The story revolves around four ordinary guys who love hockey: Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt), James Diamond (James Maslow), Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson), and Carlos Garcia (Carlos Pena Jr.). James dreams of becoming a star and jumps at the chance to audition when famous music manager Gustavo Rocque is in town. But when all four guys end up auditioning, Gustavo dislikes James' singing and instead wants to sign Kendall. Kendall agrees as long as his friends can join him, the four of them making up a boy band. They move to California with Kendall's mom and little sister, where they attend Palm Woods School, a special high school just for actors, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely conflict with the overbearing, hard-driving Gustavo and his well-meaning assistant Kelly, while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Griffin, so that they don't lose their chance at success. thumb|300px|right|The Band Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight helps keep the boys in line and, even more so, her conniving, mischievous daughter Katie. The four teens often help out Tyler, a young boy whose mother is obsessed with his acting career, and sometimes hang out with Guitar Dude and actress-wannabe Camille. They also repeatedly (and often unsuccessfully) attempt to get dates with various female classmates, including the Jennifers, and Jo who was Kendall's girlfriend untill she moved to New Zealand for 3 years. When new episodes premiere they will air on Saturday nights at 8:30/7:30c on Nickelodeon. 'Discography' Studio Albums *BTR (2010) *Elevate (2011) Extended Plays *Holiday Bundle EP (2010) *Big Time Movie Soundtrack - EP (2012) Awards and Nominations 'Trivia' *Big Time Rush is living proof of the proverb “good things come to those who wait.” *Big Time Rush 's Twitter: @bigtimerush *The Official Big Time Rush Website: www.btrband.com *Curt was a member of the band Big Time Rush along with James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson, as well as the original lead role in the series. He starred in the un-aired pilot, and also recorded Famous and This Is Our Someday with the other members for the pilot. However, he sounded too much like James in the initial pilot, so he was replaced with Kendall Schmidt in post production. The pilot was re-filmed with Kendall playing the lead role. *Curt Hansen was suppose to be"Kendall" and they even recorded the pilot episode but for some reasons they gave the role to Kendall Schmidt after Logan Henderson say to audition Kendall again. Curt got the role of Dar Zevon. It was revealed by Carlos Pena that they replace Kurt because of the lack of chemistry between them(they have to become friends) and they add Kendall Schmidt two weeks before the episode was suppose to aired. *'BTR Fact': The Original names of the 4 guys were Jesse (Carlos), Konas (Logan), Bryan (James) and Donovan (Kendall). *'About BTR ': Big Time Rush is excited to take their music to the stage, not just to perform live before their fans, but to also show them who they are outside of their on-screen personas. “W e all have such different personalities, and I think we all really want to represent ourselves,” Kendall says. “Ultimately, on the show we are playing characters, and when we get to do a performance, it’s our chance to show who we really are.” “I think the cool thing about us is that we are cheering alongside of our fans,” Logan adds. “It’s a group effort and we’re able to do it together. It’s awesome to be a part of something big; to really change the way people see music and think about music. Being able to put music out there that people love, can have fun with and can dance to is something we’re really excited about.” And that is something worth waiting for. Twitter Feed BTR Twitter Feed Facebook BigTimeRushFB Gallery Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush Big Time Rush